Morbid Curiosity
by xxmonochromekissxx
Summary: Set during the Book of Murder OVA. While Arthur Doyle is forced to share a bed with Ciel, he becomes curious about him and unable to resist his desire. Ciel, on the other hand, has his own sense of morbid curiosity. But how will Sebastian feel about all this? Parings: arthurxciel, heavily implied sebaciel


_What am I doing here?_

Those were the words that had echoed through Arthur's mind when he had arrived at the Phantomhive manor that evening. Finding himself surrounded by influential people of status and power, he had an overwhelming feeling of inadequacy.

Yet the new situation he found himself in was far worse. Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog and owner of the Funtom company was now handcuffed to him and in the same bed. Those words that had ran through his mind earlier now seemed even more appropriate.

 _What am I doing here?! How did it get to this point?!_

He couldn't help but stare at the small boy beside him. Part of him was wondering if such a vulnerable and innocent looking child could really be capable of murder. But another part of him was admiring how cute the boy was.

"What is it?" Ciel asked suddenly, turning to stare at him curiously.

Arthur found himself unable to respond, his mouth hanging open in bewilderment.

"Ah, I see. You're wondering if I am really capable of killing someone. Is that it?" Ciel asked, a sly smile on his face.

"I...I don't think you are... probably" Arthur stuttered nervously, the last word barely audible.

"But there's a possibility. This situation must be making you uncomfortable" Ciel replied.

Once again Arthur didn't say anything but simply continued to stare at the boy.

"I can't remember the last time I shared a bed with someone like this. I think it must have been when my parents were alive. They used to let me sleep with them on occasion as a treat..." Ciel said, his voice tinted with sadness.

Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for him. In that moment Ciel no longer seemed so intimidating or mysterious as he had before. He was merely a young boy who missed his parents.

As he gazed at Ciel's sad expression, without even realising he reached his hand out towards him. Ciel was pulled from his nostalgic thoughts back to the present as he felt Arthur's hand gently patting his head. He didn't make any effort to brush the hand away but merely gazed at him curiously.

"Ah...I... I'm sorry!" Arthur gasped in embarrassment as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"It's okay. But why?" Ciel asked curiously.

"The thing is... I have a brother about your age and so I merely did it on instinct" Arthur explained. There was a long awkward silence and for a moment Arthur wondered if he had somehow offended him.

"Um, I didn't mean to make a fool out of you or anything!" he gasped, raising both his hands up as if in surrender.

Ciel smiled at him for a brief moment before lying down on the bed. "Let's go to sleep now" he said as he pulled the covers up to his shoulders and nuzzled into the pillow.

"Ehh?...Ah, y-yes..." Arthur mumbled.

"Good night" Ciel said as he peeked from behind the covers. Arthur couldn't help but blush. He looked so cute and vulnerable...and yet in a strange way, incredibly beautiful.

"Good night..." Arthur responded as he moved to lie down too.

Despite how incredibly comfortable the bed was, sleep was impossible. Arthur closed his eyes but his mind was full of confusing thoughts. As he opened his eyes again to take a peek at the sleeping boy next to him he let out a small gasp.

Ciel was lying on his side with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. He was curled up slightly, his pale hands gently grasping the pillow. Arthur felt his heart beating faster in his chest as his hand involuntarily made its way over to Ciel again.

Ciel's eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt a warm hand softly caressing his cheek. He half expected Sebastian to be leaning over him, his usual smirk on his lips. Instead he found himself staring into Arthur's bewildered eyes.

"W-what?... Do I remind you of your brother when I sleep too?" Ciel mumbled.

Arthur couldn't think of any words to say, and yet he felt as if his body was moving of its own free will. Without any care or thought he slid closer to Ciel, their faces barely inches apart as his hand moved downwards to caress his shoulder and then his side.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel gasped, his one visible eye full of confusion.

"Forgive me...but you're so beautiful" Arthur whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist.

 _Beautiful?! What am I saying?! No...What am I doing?!_

He could scarcely believe the words he had just said, let alone what he was doing to the small boy next to him.

"What? What is this?! I don't need your sympathy!" Ciel huffed, his small hands pushing against Arthur's chest. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt Arthur rolling him on to his back before climbing on top of him.

Ciel gazed up into the man's eyes, his heart hammering. He tried to move his arms but Arthur had a tight hold of his wrists, pinning him down against the mattress. And yet despite the strange situation he found himself in Ciel didn't feel fear; only morbid curiosity.

"Is this the sort of thing you do to your little brother?" Ciel asked curiously.

"No...Of course not" Arthur mumbled, his cheeks flushed pink.

"I see...so the similarities end here" Ciel said with a smirk. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the boy's expression. He had expected him to be scared and yet he seemed slightly pleased.

"Ciel...are you not afraid right now?" Arthur asked.

"No. Why? Are you?" Ciel asked with a chuckle.

"No, I already said. I don't think you can be the killer" Arthur said firmly.

"Not of me, of yourself" Ciel responded. When the only reply he received was Arthur's confused expression he tried to explain. "Are you afraid of the fact that you have these desires? To do this sort of thing to me?" Ciel whispered.

"Perhaps..." Arthur said with a small sigh.

There was another long moment of silence between them. Arthur made no move to release Ciel but didn't continue his affections any further either. Ciel wasn't quite sure which one he wanted him to do.

Ciel closed his eyes, memories of Sebastian flooding through his mind. There had been many times when Sebastian's hands had lingered on his skin for a little longer than necessary, their lips so close together. And yet no matter how much Ciel wished he would continue Sebastian had always pulled away.

"It's alright...I don't mind" Ciel whispered softly as he lifted his head up towards Arthur's ear. Before he could say anything else Arthur forcefully pressed his lips against Ciel's.

Ciel's eyes widened at the sudden forceful kiss but then he smirked. The man must have been struggling to hold back. His wrists were finally released as Arthur started to eagerly unbutton Ciel's nightshirt and reveal the pale flesh beneath. Ciel wasn't sure what to do but settled for running his fingers through Arthur's hair.

Arthur ran his tongue along Ciel's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Ciel willingly obliged. Their tongues entwined together and Ciel couldn't help but moan softly into the kiss. He arched his back slightly as he felt Arthur's fingers rub over his nipples teasingly.

Arthur was the one to break the kiss, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them before he dipped his head down to suck on Ciel's neck.

"Ah...more..." Ciel gasped softly, his fingers still entangled in Arthur's hair. He could already feel himself becoming hard.

No one had ever managed to make him hard before except for his butler. Ciel had only ever pleasured himself before, usually muttering curses to himself in frustration. His heart ached slightly at the thought that his first time wouldn't be with his butler as he had often fantasised. But it was too late to stop now. And he could no longer bare waiting around for Sebastian to make a move.

"Ciel..." Arthur whispered softly against his pale neck, his lips moving downwards until they reached his erect nipples. Ciel moaned again, enjoying the feeling of Arthur sucking them roughly. But it wasn't enough.

"More...give me more..." Ciel panted, his hips bucking upwards impatiently.

Arthur moved his hand tentatively downwards, his fingers curling around his already erect length. As he started pumping him slowly Ciel bucked his hips more, letting out a long pleasured moan. His whole body shuddered in pleasure as Arthur's thumb rubbed over the tip teasingly.

Ciel gazed up at the man with half lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed pink and his erection standing high. Arthur broke away from him to remove his own clothing before placing each hand on Ciel's milky white thighs. Despite his own erection he hesitated.

"It's a bit late to start feeling regret now, isn't it?" Ciel huffed impatiently, spreading his legs wide. When Arthur still didn't bother to move he decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled Arthur's hand towards his mouth, his one blue eye staring at him intently.

"It's alright. I'm willing" Ciel whispered as seductively as possible, that same mocking smirk on his lips as he took three fingers into his mouth.

Arthur trembled slightly. It was obvious what Ciel's intention was as his tongue slid over each finger, coating each one of them in a generous amount of saliva.

"Go on..." Ciel whispered after releasing Arthur's fingers. As if his intention wasn't clear enough he lay back against the pillows, spreading his legs wide and arching his hips up.

As expected of him Arthur pushed one finger inside him, slowly moving it in and out. Ciel gripped the sheets beneath him, letting out a soft sigh. It wasn't painful but felt a little uncomfortable, but Ciel was sure in time he would get used to the feeling. Ciel let out an annoyed huff as the second finger entered him, scissoring inside him but still not quite enough.

"Ah...I'm sorry...is it not good?" Arthur asked nervously.

"It's fine just...go deeper!" Ciel demanded impatiently.

Ciel closed his eyes and threw his head back as Arthur's fingers brushed against his sweet spot. That was what he had been waiting for, and yet he could feel Arthur stopping and beginning to pull his fingers out.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Ah, no! It feels good...do it more!" Ciel snapped, becoming increasingly irritated. He couldn't help but imagine Sebastian would have been better. His butler most likely would have had him writhing in pleasure without any kind of instruction.

Arthur slid his two fingers deeper inside, brushing against Ciel's sweet spot again. He blushed as he watched Ciel buck his hips in time with his finger's thrusts, moaning repeatedly.

Ciel gazed up at him again, still panting softly as their eyes met.

"More..." Ciel whispered.

"More?" Arthur asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, more. I want you inside me" Ciel replied with a smirk.

He couldn't help but let out a small satisfied chuckle as he watched Arthur lift up his legs and line up the head of his erection with Ciel's asshole. Just as he thought, the man was powerless to resist him.

Ciel gripped the sheets tightly again as Arthur slowly pushed his full length inside him. It was much large than he thought and he felt an uncomfortable burning sensation.

"Nnnh..." Ciel mumbled, biting his lip.

"Shall I stop?" Arthur asked hesitantly. He was about to pull out but stopped as Ciel shook his head from side to side.

"Ah, no...Continue! I'll get used to it!" Ciel said through gritted teeth.

Arthur nodded in response, his hands resting against Ciel's hips as he started to thrust in and out. As he moved the burning sensation from before became replaced by pleasure.

Ciel found himself moaning much louder than before, sweat dripping from his body as waves of pleasure rushed through him. He became unsure what to do with his hands, not knowing whether to cling tightly to the man above him or continue to grip the sheets. In the end he settled for both, fisting the sheets in his left hand while his right made its way to Arthur's shoulder.

"Aahhh, harder! Faster!" Ciel moaned loudly, his tone still demanding.

Arthur willingly obliged, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic and his breathing heavy.

"Uuuh...more! Ahh, don't stop!" Ciel screamed out, no longer caring if any of the other guests heard him. Arthur's cock was hitting his sweet spot over and over, bringing him closer to his climax. He had never felt pleasure so intense before.

"Se…" Ciel bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, stopping himself from moaning the name of the person he wanted this moment to be with.

"Ah, Ciel! Ciel!" Arthur panted desperately in his ear, clearly close as well.

"Arthur, touch me~" Ciel gasped pleadingly into his ear.

As Arthur pumped Ciel's length in time with his thrusts and bit down hard on his shoulder, Ciel finally came. He screamed out loudly as he shot long white streams of cum against Arthur's chest.

Arthur came a few seconds later, filling Ciel's ass with his seed before slowly pulling out.

The two of them lay side by side, panting heavily as sweat dripped down their bodies. The handcuffs still connected their wrists together. As the orgasmic feeling wore off Ciel stared up at the ceiling, wondering if his butler had heard.

"Ciel..." Arthur muttered. It sounded as if something was on his mind, but Ciel was in no mood for a heart to heart.

"This time we really should go to sleep" he huffed in annoyance, rolling over on his side to face away from Arthur.

"Good night" Ciel mumbled into his pillow. Arthur stared at the boy's back in bewilderment, unsure of what to do.

Ciel pouted, sensing the man was still sitting up and staring at him. He made a conscious effort to breathe heavily and slowly, so it would look as if he was already sleep. Finally the mattress dipped slightly as Arthur lay down as well.

What had happened between them had been spontaneous and in the heat of the moment. It defied reasoning and hadn't been planned, so Ciel really didn't want to discuss it.

* * *

A few days later Ciel was sat in his study, reminiscing about recent events. The plan had gone more or less as he had wanted, and he was finally free to spend his time at leisure without annoying guests around him. The servants seemed extremely pleased to know Sebastian was in fact alive, and things had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be for Ciel.

Ciel leaned back in his chair, letting out a small chuckle.

"What is it that's so amusing, young master?" Sebastian asked as he stood beside him.

"Hmm, nothing in particular. I was just remembering the fright you gave one of our guests recently" Ciel replied, thinking back on Arthur's stunned and terrified expression.

"Ah, yes. Arthur Doyle who had the misfortune of learning the truth about me" Sebastian replied.

"It was good of him to keep our secret and stay true to his word. Although that's to be expected; you did scare the man half to death" Ciel said with another chuckle.

"I don't think he would have wanted to reveal our secret regardless" Sebastian said as he took a step closer to Ciel.

"Why?" Ciel asked as he looked up at his butler curiously. He could sense the butler's anger and displeasure as he stared into his crimson eyes.

"Because young master, he is quite fond of you...isn't he?" Sebastian asked, his tone darkening. Ciel shuddered slightly as he noticed the slightest glow in his butler's eyes.

"What are you trying to get at Sebastian?! If there's something you want to say to me, then just say it!" Ciel snapped angrily.

"I know what happened between the two of you" Sebastian spoke coldly.

"Hmph...Do you now?" Ciel huffed, trying to act as if he didn't care.

"What kind of butler would I be if I didn't know that at least?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle, but his voice was still dark.

"If it bothers you so much why didn't you stop him?" Ciel sighed, averting his gaze.

"I suspect you didn't want me to. Your instructions were very clear" Sebastian responded.

"Instructions?" Ciel repeated, tilting his head to one side. He shuddered slightly as Sebastian suddenly leaned in close to him, his lips almost against his ear.

"Yes, young master. Did you not repeatedly call out _more?"_ Sebastian whispered.

Ciel slapped his butler hard across the cheek, glaring at him defiantly. "How dare you! You thought you could listen to us the entire time?!" Ciel snapped in disgust.

"I didn't plan to, young master. But it was inescapable. You were rather loud" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Get out!" Ciel shouted angrily, his fists clenched together and his cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said simply, bowing before walking away from him. He stopped in the doorway, not bothering to turn back as he spoke again. "By the way, young master...if there is something you desire from me then perhaps you should consider asking for it. It might be better than trying to seek it from others."

"Get out! That's an order! Just leave!" Ciel screamed at him. He let out a relieved sigh as his butler finally closed the door behind him, leaving him in peace.

The rest of the day went by in awkward silence, Ciel deep in thought. It wasn't until that night before bed that he finally decided to voice his thoughts.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said quietly as he watched his butler button up his nightshirt.

"Yes, young master?" his butler asked.

"Give me what I desire. Pleasure me as Arthur did...no, more so. Make it feel even better than that. That's an order" Ciel spoke calmly as if he were merely ordering a cup of tea, his mismatched eyes staring down at his servant.

Sebastian looked up at him, his expression momentarily shocked before he smirked.

"Yes, my lord~" he whispered.


End file.
